


Made it Back to you

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli is dad, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Reunion, treason spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Four years after his disappearance, Thrawn has finally made it back to his people. But the there is one person he fears to show his face to once again.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 148





	Made it Back to you

When he sees him, it is in a scene Thrawn never thought he'd behold. Eli sitting upon the floor, his back against the wall, a small Chiss girl in his lap, and twelve more girls scattered around in front of him. It was Un'hee in his lap, he recognized the girl, though she's grown in the few years Thrawn has been away. It seems she attached herself to Eli in that time. There was a datapad in his hands, his head angled down, most likely he'd been reading from it. All the navigators sitting on the floor in front of him had their cot pillows with them. Their heads laid upon them at an angle so they could watch the single human in the room.

Eli looked as if he hadn't aged a day. His hair might be a little bit longer than the last time he saw it, but not too far from it's usual length. Most of the inhabitants of the room were either slumbering or dozing, Eli himself included. Un'hee rested back against Eli's chest, eyes closed, mouth parted slightly in soft snores. Eli's eyes were drooping, his hold on the datapad would loosen and tighten in intervals as he fought to keep himself awake. It was a losing battle however, Thrawn knew he couldn't keep it up much longer before he joined his snoozing companions.

Four years, it has been four years not knowing what became of his old friend. Fighting to survive, fighting to get back, to right his wrongs. And now here he stood, a battered man in borrowed clothes and ragged hair. A Human young adult at his heels, bringing knowledge and resentment along with mutual respect and trust. He's done things he's not proud of, things he regrets, but also things he doesn't. Things he knew needed doing. He wasn't a perfect man, he certainly wasn't a good man, but he was a man. A man thrown through Hell and back with but a single wish. To see Him again, see the man who had held his words in his hands. And there he was, living and thriving.

Some hair fell before the man’s eyes, the final nail in Eli's coffin it seems, as his datapad finally fell from his limp fingers, and sleep took him. Thrawn yearned to enter the room, to brush the stray hairs back into place, to run his fingers over the warm brown cheeks, inspect the freckles he knew to be there, count every one so they were burned into his memory. But Thrawn's fingers were calloused and cold, scarred and dirty from time spent in the elements. Muddied with his deeds. Did he even deserve to behold such a treasure, to tarnish this beaming angel among his people? From the other side of the transparisteel, Thrawn watched a beauty that should blind him. To see his protege, his friend, accepted by his people who were so wary of strangers. To see the innocent youth take to him, trust him, like him, it was a wish Thrawn dared not wish, but now that he had it, he refused to ever see it go.

He spent so many years never wanting. He only did what he thought absolutely necessary, he couldn't allow himself to want, to have thoughts that interfered with his mission. They were always there of course, in the back of his head, that would burn hotter every time Eli graced him with a smile. But now, now his plans were in ruins, his mission long forgotten. All that remained was Mitth'raw'nuruodo the man and Eli, the blessing to his kind. So he wanted, and he let that want grow and fester in his soul. Wanted more than he's ever wanted before.

"That him?" In his musings he allowed the young man to sneak up at his side. Ezra Bridger stood to his left, peering through at the scene Thrawn had been observing for too long now. Ar'alani was on the other side of the hall, standing crisp attention, waiting. She was transporting Bridger somewhere, and the man must have wanted to stop here.

"Eli Vanto, my past protege whom I sent to the Ascendancy, yes." He confirmed with a nod, turning back to watch the Human dream.

"Why haven't you gone to him?" The very question Thrawn's mind had been asking him this entire time. Four years ago, he would not have even entertained the idea of answering such a personal question, now however...

"I do not believe I deserve him any longer. After the things I have done, the lives I've taken…" he trailed off, suddenly very aware of Ar'alani's presence. She might understand more basic than she did four years ago.

"You're being stupid. Stop thinking about yourself, think about him. Would he want to see you again or not?" Bridger was never the most gentle with his wordings, then again neither was Thrawn, but he always seemed to know what to say. He was good at coming to conclusions and finding solutions. Whether that was the Jedi Force in him or just who he was, Thrawn could never properly tell.

Would Eli want to see him? Four years ago, after they had only been separated for a year, Thrawn had seen Eli nearly shaking in anticipation to see him again. The build up to their reunion was so plainly evident, Thrawn was surprised the common stormtroopers did not notice it. Yes, Eli had been eager to see him again, excited even, and disappointed that it hasn't been the heartfelt one he clearly desired. That too was one of Thrawn's many regrets.

"Go to him, there are people gone from this world that would do anything to have the opportunity you have." The young man's voice turned sad as he averted his eyes. He was thinking of his master once again, the tells were always the same when he did. And again, he was right. People would suffer far worse to have the chance Thrawn has now, throwing it away would only be an insult to those such people.

He nodded in agreement, and Bridger seemed satisfied with that. He said nothing more, only stepped away and continued down the hallway with Ar'alani. He would need to meet up with them after this, but right now was Eli's time.

Before he could think better of it, Thrawn moved away from the transparisteel, and opened the door beside it, removing the final barrier between the two men. Eli must not have been too far gone in sleep, as the sound of the opening doors jolted him awake. He and Un'hee flinched, the small girl stirring slowly, rubbing at her eyes and turning her head as if to burrow into Eli's shirt and return to sleep. Eli, on the other hand, looked directly up at the newcomer, and his entire body went stiff. Brown eyes widened, shoulders raised, limp hands curled into tight fists, and his mouth fell agape. Thrawn could do nothing more than step into the room and let the door close behind him.

Un'hee looked up at Eli, stifling a yawn before following his gaze to Thrawn. Her reaction mimicked Eli's, and it was clear his mannerisms were beginning to rub off on the girls. She must have also sensed the tension in the air along with the importance that hung in the balance, as she slid from Eli's lap, moving off to the side. She knelt on the ground beside another navigator, taking up the girls hand in her own. Perhaps she’d made friends in the past four years.

Eli stood wordlessly, his datapad clattering to the ground from where it had rested on his legs. He stumbled slightly in his rush, but soon stood tall, eyes locked with Thrawn's. Some of the girls had begun to wake, perhaps also sensing the emotions from the two men, the intensity pulling them from sleep. All eyes were soon on them, an audience of young girls to their reunion. Thrawn could only hope it ended well, for their sake. And his own.

"Thrawn." It wasn't a question, or even a clarification, Eli spoke a statement, much like one would do to grab one's attention or to point out an individual.

"Eli." He mimicked and that seemed to shatter the tension around them.

Eli's shocked face fell, his lips quivering as the bit into them, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes scrunched up. Brown irises swam in clear tears moment before the man launched himself. The impact was almost instantaneous, arms circled his neck, a chest collided with his own, and a head found its way to his shoulder. Eli was in his arms, sobs wracking his frame only indicated by the shaking of his shoulders and the growing wetness at Thrawn's own.

He had it, he actually had it. The speculation was all for nothing, because here was Thrawn's biggest dream, his single want, willingly in his arms. His eyes stung as moisture collected around them. Tears were a foreign entity to Thrawn, an action he did so rarely he fooled himself into thinking he was incapable. But the action sprang forth so quickly, it felt second nature to him.

Eli’s embrace tightened, choked sobs sneaking past his quivering lips. The sound would have shattered Thrawn’s heart if it weren’t for the knowledge that these were cries of relief and joy. His own breath was shaky as he exhaled, he returned the tight hold, mentally mapping out Eli’s frame, just in case all of this was ripped from him.

“I was so certain you had died.” Eli gasped, burrowing into Thrawn’s neck, his tears making contact with bare skin. “It’s been-” He choked on another sob so Thrawn finished for him.

“Four years, yes. Too long, I agree.”

Eli sniffled as he pulled back. The embrace loosened as he brought a hand to wipe the wetness from his cheeks. He still cried, his uniform collar already damp from the rivers staining his cheeks. His skin was flushed with heat and he was having a hard time keeping control of his facial expressions. This seemed the exact definition of ‘ugly crying’ as Eli had told him once long, long ago. Yet still, he looked just as stunning as always to Thrawn.

“W-What happened, how are you here, how-?” He cut Eli off with a bump to his forehead with his own. The gesture was an intimate one, usually reserved for family and lovers, no doubt Eli knew the significance, as did many of the girls around them judging by their shocked gasps.

“It is a long story, you will know it soon I promise. What matters most is that I am here, and so are you.”

Eli’s shaking hand came to cup Thrawn’s cheek, the warmth seeping into his flesh, the Human’s thumb rubbing gently at the tears there. Their eyes met in their close proximity, Thrawn’s eyes casting a soft glow on Eli’s skin, the color suited him.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” His voice came out as a soft whisper, almost like a personal prayer.

“That depends, what do you believe this means?” Eli’s lips quivered as they tilted upwards.

“Smartass.” He chuckled, his hand tightening against Thrawn’s cheek. Rather than answer, Eli chose to act. The Human leaned in hesitatingly until his lips met Thrawn’s. It was a chaste kiss, more like an experiment or a question, but it was a question Thrawn was happy to answer.

He pushed forward pressing into a second kiss, making sure Eli was certain of his intent. The second kiss lasted much longer, Thrawn’s lips firm on Eli’s shaking ones. Movements slow and modest, they did have a young audience present. When they separated, it was Eli who initiated the forehead contact.

“I love you.” It was sudden, accompanied by Eli’s second hand cupping Thrawn’s face. He stared deep into Thrawn’s eyes, scared that if he should not say it, he’d never have another chance.

“ _ I love you _ .” He responded in Cheunh to the chorus of more gasps.

“Don’t you dare leave again, it took everything from Ar’alani and Thrass to keep me from charging after you when you disappeared.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I would never allow something to separate us again.”

Eli connected their lips again, his fingers inching around to touch at Thrawn’s hair. Thrawn’s arm moved to Eli’s waist while his other went just under his shoulders, holding him tightly to his chest. He could feel Eli’s heartbeat against his own, the rapid pulse reminding him that he was alive, that he was real, and he finally had him.

Eli pulled back from the kiss suddenly and gazed down to their side. Thrawn followed his gaze to see young Un’hee there, small hand against Eli’s leg. Eli smiled softly down at her, the kind of smile Thrawn was used to seeing on parents. Eli stepped slightly father from Thrawn, just to provide some space between them, and reached down to the girl, offering her his hand. She took it gladly and gazed up at Thrawn.

“ _ Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you’re back _ .” She said in Cheunh, her voice sounded more firm than when he’d first met the girl. It seems she’s regained some of her confidence or sense of self.

“ _ I am, I was saved from my forced Exile _ .” He answered in the same language.

“ _ Are you here to bond Eli’van’to? _ ” The question was not one he expected to hear, and judging by the sudden flash of heat that went across Eli’s face, neither did he.

“ _ Un’hee-. _ ” Eli tried to accost her.

“ _ Perhaps. _ ” Eli turned his gaze up to Thrawn, his mouth agape once more.

“ _ Then know this, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. We navigators will not allow any harm to come to Eli’van’to, so do not even think of it. _ ” The group of thirteen girls were all standing now, gathered around the pair, their expressions mimicking Un’hee’s. They all were deadly serious. Thrawn couldn’t help but smile, to see the bond the girls felt for Eli, to band together and demand his protection as if he wasn’t their largest protector.

“ _ I understand. Know I would never do anything to hurt Eli’van’to, ever. _ ”

“ _ You might want to watch what you say, they believe you already have. _ ” Eli jumped in, meeting Thrawn with a warm teasing smile.

“ _ Pardon? _ ”

“ _ Does ‘Good day Lieutenant Vanto’ sound familiar to you? _ ” Thrawn watched him for a moment, letting the words sink in before their origin came back to him, and he laughed. He laughed hard, bowing his head and bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. Laughing too, was foreign to him.

“ _ Fine then. I swear that from this moment on, I will do nothing to ever cause you harm, Eli’van’to. _ ”

“ _ They’re going to hold you to that. _ ”

“ _ We will! _ ” Un’hee confirmed, puffing out her chest and tilting up her chin.

“ _ Then it is a good thing I am being honest. _ ” Un’hee stepped closer and reached up, taking Thrawn’s hand in her free one.

“ _ Then we navigators consent to this union. _ ” She smiled, not caring for the heated flush that bloomed across Eli’s cheeks once again.

“ _ You heard the navigators. _ ” Thrawn smiled at Eli who averted his eyes in embarrassment.

“Just shut up.” He huffed, and to make sure Thrawn did, Eli captured his lips again in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Throws this at y'all out of the blue because Un'hee is baby and Eli is dad, and Thrawn loves it. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
